Cursed Feelings
by Stardot
Summary: Taichi, Daisuke, Takato, Takuya, Taiki, and Taiguru and their crews go on a field trip to a haunted hotel. For some reason the teachers gave them weapons to survive this hotel. But what they don't know, might just cost them their lives.


The young man sighed. He and his partner had been through this a thousand times before. "Soon. Very soon. You just have to wait for the squad to arrive."

His assistant pulled her lips into a tight frown. She couldn't stand waiting any longer than she already has, but she knew better than to question her master more than 4 times.

"Ah, Hayato-sama. I will stop now." She replied smartly, hoping that Taiki would show up already. She glanced up at her master and smiled.

Hayato looked at her and frowned. "Kaori-chan, please quit that insolent

smiling. I've already had enough of you today."

The girl, now dubbed Kaori, sadly pulled her smile away, replacing it with a more seductive glare. She would not let her sister suffer for her actions anymore.

Truth is, Kaori has watched Taiki since she was 10 years old, quickly falling in love with him. When she was in her early youth, she would often complain about why Taiki got to live in the outside world, and she was cooped up inside this terrible hotel.

On top of that, her sister, Mai-chan, takes responsibility for Kaori's plain stupid actions.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she turned around and began to stride towards the door. When she reached the faded green colored door, she bowed at Hayato and left.

After she heard the creek of the door close shut, she grinned. It was almost time for the Spirit Ritual. Kaori ran towards the East Wing of the hotel. There she would meet up with Mother Makoto, the advice witch.

Kaori halted to a stop, near a purple rimmed window. After slowly opening it, she jumped out and unfurled huge wings.

Kaori was always proud of her frost colored wings that helped her navigate. They were 14 inches wide, allowing her to roam free.

Kaori spotted a mocha colored shack below her, and dive bombed down in front of it.

She only stumbled slightly as she made her half-graceful landing in front of the shack. With a sigh, she placed her hand on the chipped door and gently applied force.

Maintaining her composure, she took a few steps into the ebony insides of the shack. "Mother Makoto?"

Kaori heard a twitch to her left and out of the corner of her eye, she saw a woman who was wearing a ruby blouse with a icy pale skirt. Her flats were a stone blue color, with a matching teal necklace.

She was considerably younger than most of the witches in the area. At 28 years old, she cared for Kaori and Mai like her very own daughters. The reason why is because she was cursed with a spell by her best friend Witch Mariko. That spell blocked her from becoming pregnant and nurturing her own child.

Before that even happened though, she had 2 kids. Their names were Takuya and Shinya.

Mother Makoto softened her gaze and giggled. "I thought you were someone else, like Hayato-san!" Kaori chuckled at the thought as well.

As soon as the laughter died down, Mother Makoto put her soft, but yet so rough, hands on Kaori's shoulders. "What brings you here, Kaori-chan?" She asked, a smile clearly on her face.

Kaori thought for a moment before replying, "I think it's about time we get the Life Guardians ready."

Makoto took her hands off of Kaori and smirked. "It's about time!"

Kaori flicked the light switch on, and took a seat in a nearby chair. She still couldn't remember the Guardians clearly, so she asked, "Please go over the LG's before you summon them." Mother Makoto grinned and nodded her head.

She took a deep breath before explaining. "Alright. There are 6 Life Guardians, Nature, Family, Friend, Human, Light, and Universe. They are each people who were mutated into an interstellar being, and they can manipulate the way you think.

"The first one, Nature, is an intellectual individual who is a female. To identify her, she wears a mossy green dress with a single lapis lazuli earring. Nature walks around barefoot, and always speaks to herself. She has short, wavy hair the color of seaweed. I'm not very sure of her age, but she looks around 35, somewhere around there." Makoto glanced at Kaori to see if she was following along. Kaori nodded in approval, motioning for her to go on.

"The second one, Family, cares for everyone no matter who. She wears a ginger colored shirt that says 'KEEP YOUR FAMILY CLOSE' with denim jeans. Her shoes are the color of pencil lead with rosy lace around the edges. She is described to be very hesitant while attacking, and can infiltrate your thoughts." Makoto poured a violet substance into a vial and put one hand on her forehead. She wiped some sweat off before continuing.

"The third one, Friend, is a male who jokes around a lot and makes you look like a fool if he wants to. He has straight raven hair that he ties in a pony tail that goes to his knees. He also has side bangs and front bangs as well.

"He wears a marigold T-shirt and it has rips here and there. He also wears stone gray sweatpants. Friend often possesses people's bodies for battle purposes.

"The fourth one, Human, is a peculiar one because he acts exactly like a normal person and he goes by the name of Ren. He doesn't wear anything specific, and changes his look frequently to avoid being caught. Not much is known about Human besides the fact that he uses martial arts to hurt you." Once again, Makoto took a deep breath and took the seat next to Kaori.

"Fifth, Light. Ironically enough, she's a young girl who has a bright personality and loves the color yellow. Literally, she wears a honey yellow sundress tagged with lemony gold leggings. She wears medallion colored flats and has messy blonde hair. All different shades, huh?" Makoto laughed and put her hand on her stomach to keep from dying.

"Lastly, actually an old friend of mine, Universe. He isn't much of a social guy, and that makes _me_ laugh. He usually wears a midnight metal colored shirt with the words, 'I Can't Hear You' in silky white. He wears navy blue denim jeans. Universe-san has a great sense of humor! He also has snow colored hair that stands out against his standard outfit." Makoto sighed in relief.

"Um, Mother? How come you addressed Universe with _-san?"_ Makoto's cheeks turned a rosy magenta at the thought of using an honorific for a Life Guardian. Trying to change the subject, Makoto stood, brushing unwanted strands of hair from her face. "Kaori, its been long enough already. Go back to Hayato-san. I'll do the rest."

Kaori frowned and pushed her chair back. Reluctantly, she applied force ones again onto the door. Makoto glanced over at her and said, "First things first though, you need to get the extraction ready."

 **Yay! My first chapter over 1000 words! Eeeeeek! Anyways, in this story, everyone from all 7 seasons know each other very well. Alrighty then!**

 **Stardot, signing off!**


End file.
